But in Dreams
by Saerus2665
Summary: Even Romania has bad dreams from time to time. A small fluffy one-shot revolving around Bulgaria and Romania. Yaoi. Breif mentions of HungaryXRomania.


**CURSE YOU ACER COMPUTERS!**

**Ah, I hate my laptop. Anyone just want to give me theirs? No? sad….**

**So incase you didn't read my authors note yesterday, a lot of things are going wrong with a bunch of my technology lately (I think it's the gnomes), including my laptop, which is the only computer I have in my house that lets me connect to my internet.**

**So basically, if I seem to disappear off the edge of the earth for weeks, its probably computer troubles.**

**As usual I apologize for historical inaccuracies (there are quite a lot) as well as spelling and grammar (which is probably worse this chapter more that usual)**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Memory

**Pairing: **Romania X Bulgaria (Past!Romania X Hungary)

**Beta-read:** :,(

**Warnings: **ahm…fluffiness

**Characters: **Romania, Bulgaria, Hungary, Austria

**Time started:** 4:12 (yesterday)

**Time Finished: **6:12 (today)

**Authors note: **Love you guys!

Bulgaria sat awake in his bed, his glasses resting precariously on his nose, while he was reading one of the many older and heavier books he'd borrowed from Romania's surprisingly extensive library.

Not many people knew it, but Romania actually had quite an extensive library. Romania had, at one point in time, really enjoyed reading.

Now he hardly ever read. The most of a book he'd heard from in the past month was when he'd gotten Bulgaria to read to him, much to the Bulgarian's embarrassment and denial.

Bulgaria turned the page in his book, and during the pause between words, he glanced down at Romania, who was sleeping almost entirely Sprawled across the queen bed.

Almost the entire left side of his face was pressed flush against the bare skin of Bulgaria's face. A few strands of blonde hair dangled in front of Romania's face as he slept facing Bulgaria.

Romania had had a long day. Bulgaria knew that when he walked through the front door and hadn't acknowledged Bulgaria's presence with anything other than a small smile. A shadow to his usual grin of happiness when he found Bulgaria at home after he got of work.

Then there was dinner, of which Romania ate without even attempting to start a conversation between the two of them. Normally, when Romania did this, Bulgaria would eventually participate, begrudgingly of course, in odd and obscure conversation but only after getting fed up with Romania's whining about it.

But tonight their dinner had been silent, and so had the couple of hours after that. After taking a shower, Romania had just come into the room Bulgaria was reading in, and sat down. Bulgaria didn't know how long the Romanian had been in the room before he fell asleep, but in-between the time Romania came into the room and Bulgaria glanced at him over the top of his book, Romania had fallen asleep with his hand propped up in his hand in the chair across from Bulgaria.

There hadn't been any words passed between them tonight other than when Bulgaria gently shook the sleeping Romania and told him to go upstairs and go to bed.

Bulgaria was generally a quite person, unless he was angry, but that was different, so it wasn't like Bulgaria usually started conversations. Which was why his night had been so quite. Romania usually started all the conversations between the two of them.

Romania shifted slightly in his sleep and muttered something in Romanian before unconsciously bringing up a hand to flick a stray strand of hair away from his face.

Romania's dark eyebrows also narrowed a bit, but Bulgaria thought nothing of it. Romania always was a heavy dreamer, Bulgaria had learned to ignore his random movements and fits while he slept, unless they got too violent, or Romania started having full out conversations with imaginary people while he slept, then Bulgaria usually either kicked Romania, or pushed him off the edge of the bed. Whichever was more effective at the moment.

Bulgaria went back to reading his book, but in the back of his mind Bulgaria wondered silently why Romania had acted so utterly exhausted today.

It took a lot to make the hyper country as tired as he was. Like, a lot ,a lot. The last time Bulgaria had seen his neighbor this tired was at a point in World War Two. Bulgaria mentally searched the calendar dates he'd come to memorize over the years.

All of the countries were affected by different things in their history. It was just another thing that made them so different from actual humans. Like America for example, who was nearly uncontrollable around the Fourth of July. Seriously, England about had a heart attack last year just because of the man's extreme excitement.

But this effect also worked in reverse. America also became almost unbearably depressed during the first few weeks of September.

Bulgaria suspected at first that was what had Romania so tired, but the thing was, Bulgaria had yet to actually find a reason.

Bulgaria flipped the page in his book again upon finishing it. The page made a soft scratching sound against the skin on his chest as he turned it. But it sounded like a gunshot in the silent air of the bedroom.

Bulgaria thought nothing of the noise and continued reading, thinking that his story was just beginning to get good.

Behind the thick book, Bulgaria felt Romania shift again. Only this time his movements were more choppy and fast, almost like a twitch. Romania spoke again, and this time Bulgaria did listen enough to catch a bit of what he said. Something concerning Hungary.

Bulgaria was only slightly surprised. If Romania was having a nightmare, it was almost sure to involve Hungary. Hungary's and Romania's history were so closely tied together, Bulgaria would have been surprised if it wasn't about Hungary.

Or Austria.

Even thought Romania and Austria's political relationship remained fairly untouched. Their relationship as personifications was almost rivaled that of Serbia and Slovenia's. Romania couldn't, or wouldn't, even be in the same room as the Austrian without making some type of snide or just mean remark to the man. And he had more or less of a really good reason to do so. Austria had taken Hungary from Romania. Bulgaria knew for a fact, and personal experience, Romania was a forgiving person.

Bulgaria also knew for a fact Romania most likely wouldn't never forgive Austria.

Without thinking, Bulgaria extended his and a brushed it across Romania's cheek.

He didn't really know what he was trying to accomplish with the action, it was most likely his own small attempt to reassure his boyfriend.

In his sleep, Romania flinched slightly, but otherwise made no acknowledgement to Bulgaria's actions.

After a few moments of silence and stillness from the Romanian, Bulgaria had figured his small fit had passed. He returned to his book and picked up where he left off, replacing his hand on the cover of one side of the book.

Thirty minuets later, Romania moved again, only this time it was actually enough to wake him up and send him into an alert sitting position.

Bulgaria almost immediately sat up as well, surprised by Romania's sudden movements, and concerned for the other at the same time.

Instinctively, Bulgaria was ready to snap at the man for being so disturbing. But he caught himself in time.

Romania's eyes were wide, almost panicked appearing. Bulgaria lost all thoughts of anger as he noticed the blonde's eyes.

"Romania-" Bulgaria began after finding his voice. His own forest green eyes locking onto Romania's reddish-brown.

The country in front of Bulgaria jerked, as if the other's voice had pulled him out of some sort of trance. His eyes lost their panic, and almost immediately replaced it with confusion and slight apology.

"Sorry' he wheezed breathlessly, a almost shy looking smile came across his lips 'bad dream"

Bulgaria studied Romania's face a before speaking. He hadn't seen Romania actually look shy before in his life. Embarrassed, once, but never shy. It was slightly perplexing to him. But after a while, Bulgaria got over it.

"About Hungary I guess?" Bulgaria sighed as he closed his book at set it away from him on the night table.

Romania ducked his head slightly before nodding. Bulgaria noticed a small blush beginning to tint his cheekbones.

Bulgaria sat in confusion for a bit, not knowing whether to act completely out of character and comfort the Romanian or to tell him to go back to sleep. Bulgaria knew for a fact that if he told Romania to just go back to sleep he would, but this problem wouldn't be solved and sooner or later Bulgaria would find himself waking up in the middle of the night to the same matter, and then he'd probably be more tired than he was now, and less inclined to help.

"Lie back down" Bulgaria sighed.

Romania moved to do as Bulgaria asked, shifting away from the Bulgarian to his respective side of the bed as he did.

Often times, Bulgaria had scolded Romania for not respecting his personal space. Bulgaria had made it clear quite a few times to Romania he didn't not ejoy the Romanian's idea of 'snuggling'. But Romania refused blatantly to accept this, and most mornings Bulgaria found himself being hugs from behind by the sleeping form of Romania, his back pressed flush against the Romanian's stomach.

Bulgaria huffed in annoyance as Romania began to move away from him. He laid down himself before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Romania's shoulders and tugging Romania back into his former spot against Bulgaria's chest.

Romania's eyes flashed in confusion and surprise before turning to look questioningly at Bulgaria.

"Go back to sleep" Bulgaria commanded in the same straight voice he'd used with his earlier command.

"Bulgaria I-' Romania cut off as he attempted to sit up, but found himself unable to because of Bulgaria tightening his grip around him as soon as he tried.

Romania fell back against Bulgaria again, and looked up at the other Balkan again in confusion.

Bulgaria simply raised an eyebrow, as if to tell Romania that he had no plans, as of right now, to let the Romanian finish his attempted task of sitting.

"What do you want?" Romania asked after a while. His voice wasn't rude, it was more confused that anything.

"Go to sleep" Bulgaria repeated fluidly, locking eyes with Romania.

Bulgaria even surprised himself when he realized how much he'd secretly been wanting Romania to tease him for being so close. He really just wanted to see Romania smile again, instead of this straight faced confused look he was giving him right now.

"I was trying t-'

"We both know that your just going to go over there, not go back to sleep until four, and then be exhausted all day tomorrow again." Bulgaria cut Romania off, getting annoyed with the Romanian for not just doing what he asked.

Romania fell silent, a silence that Bulgaria didn't particularly enjoy in the least. After a few moments of Romania just laying there, his reddish-brown eyes barely blinking, Bulgaria sighed again in annoyance.

"Just go to sleep" Bulgaria snapped. Although his words were nearly as harsh as he wanted them to be, they still got an response out of Romania. Which was one of the ultimate goals of repeating himself for Bulgaria. It would have been nicer in his opinion if the Romanian had shut his eyes like he'd asked, but take what you get and don't throw a fit.

"I don't want to go back to sleep" Romania mumbled quietly.

His eyes looked so sad, Bulgaria thought as Romania spoke. "Why?" Bulgaria asked before he could even realize he really didn't want to know the answer to that.

Romania blinked twice before looking away from Bulgaria and answering "Because when I'm asleep I cant control what I think about. And then I start thinking about things I don't want to think about."

"Like Hungary?" Bulgaria asked, once again, without much forethought.

Romania nodded slowly, not meeting Bulgaria's eyes as he did so "Like Hungary" he concluded.

Bulgaria was silent for a moment, simply because he didn't know what to say to Romania.

Hungary was his first love. And yes, they had fought like cats for the majority of their lives, but Romania had seriously loved the other nation. Bulgaria couldn't help but feel like he was slightly out of place being here right now with Romania, but it wasn't really something he dwelt on. He'd come to terms that Romania wasn't ever completely over Hungary. He wasn't physically attracted to the woman anymore, and could guiltlessly love another. But Romania still loved Hungary. And that was what made all the memories of her disturbing to him. Sometimes Romania just got caught up in the past, and the memories of the battles he had had with Hungary leading to their physical separation were enough to act as nightmares at times.

Bulgaria acted without thinking, once again. That seemed to be happening a lot tonight, much to Bulgaria's displeasure. Almost without noticing what he was doing, Bulgaria brushed the pads of his fingers across Romania's cheek, starting at the bone under his eye and ending with his chin.

Romania's eyes flashed to him, and a ghost of the old smirk that only came when Bulgaria acted the slightest bit of affectionate, spread across his face.

"Your trying to comfort me?" he asked in a voice that didn't hold one-fourth of the mocking it shoulder have held for Romania teasing Bulgaria about something like this.

"shut up and go to sleep" Bulgaria snapped, although it was his turn to blush lightly and look away.

When he looked back after silence from Romania, he realized that the other man had listened to him, and had finally closed his eyes like Bulgaria had told him to.

As much as Bulgaria loathed it, or pretended to at least, he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away from Romania just yet.

His fingers moved around, pushing a strand of blonde hair back here, caressing a small part of skin there.

Bulgaria didn't go back to his book. He just lay there, slightly mesmerized by Romania's features as the country sleeping on him's breathing slowly evened out.

After a unknown amount of time, Bulgaria found himself almost as exhausted as Romania had been this afternoon.

Looking over at the compact alarm clock that he'd brought over from his house that sat on his night table, he found that it was almost midnight by now.

He awkwardly reached over to shut off his lamp, trying his best to not disturb his now fast asleep friend.

Once Bulgaria successfully hit the button to turn off the light, he settled back down in the bed, shifting his shoulders a bit to make them more comfortable, but still trying his best to not disturb Romania.

Against his chest, Romania shifted a bit. And if Bulgaria hadn't finally settled in the bed, he wouldn't have heard the Romanian speak whisperingly in his sleep.

But he had, and he did and Bulgaria couldn't help but let a small smile come across his lips as his name left Romania's lips in his sleep.

**:3**

**Sorry if Bulgaria seems a little out of character, I just kind of figured he was tired so what the heck.**

**Okay, Romania and Hungary have quite a long history of violence against one another, but I kind of a pulled a Russia X America and decided why not give them a history together? Mostly because of this prompt, but I feel like it kind of works out in the end.**

**Anyway, so this is kind of an apology chapter to one of my friends for abandoning her in the school today, so it's a little fluffier than a usually right. But, meh, I had fun writing it.**

**So, don't forget to read and review. And have a nice night/day.**

**-Author**


End file.
